


Look At You

by KateSmithNoble



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, M/M, Mirrors, Oral Sex, collar!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSmithNoble/pseuds/KateSmithNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how about a deal? You do everything I want for…oh let’s say two hours? [...] </p>
<p>Two hours, ropes, a certain red collar and a giant mirror. What else do I need to add...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> Set during End of Time. Tensimm. Sub!Ten. I wouldn't call it PWP but yeah. Sex-focused.   
> It was written for the Thoschei Kink Party on Tumblr. (just go check out the tag and have fun)

Oh this thing wasn’t very comfortable.    
The Doctor tried to shift within the chair, but the restrains were tight and one of the guards automatically stepped closer when they saw him moving, so he stopped, blowing out air through his nose.   
He had to find a way to get out of here and stop him. Maybe if he could get to the sonic screwdriver in his pocket, but he wasn’t even sure if it was still there.   
Slowly, carefully watching the Master-guard-copies, he twisted his right arm in the bonds trying to get his fingers to the edge of his trouser pocket.   
Maybe…   
Then he heard the wooden door open and a unison: “SIR!” from the guards and he stopped.

The Master paced into the room, not in the best mood apparently and sat down in the black chair next to the wall. He didn’t talk at first, just pressed his hands against his temples, slowly shaking his head like he could stop the drums beating with this motion.    
“What is he doing…?” asked Wilfred, his voice tired from hours bound to the chair.  With a quick move, the Master yanked his hands away and his head towards the old man.  “Ruling a planet, Gramps. Everyone is me now. All of you simple human minds are in here now.” he said with a breathless chuckle, tapping two fingers against the side of his head.    
With a smile he closed his eyes, listening to the millions of thoughts combining in his head and the drums calling all of them.  Tilting his head against the wall, he added:

 “Everything is mine.”

The Doctor watched him, not able to answer, only to rattle the chains a little bit to get his attention.  
Opening his eyes, the Master looked at him and said with pure rancour accenting his words:

“Aaaww the pet doesn’t like that? That’s unfortunate. I had such wonderful plans with you, my dear Doctor.” 

The Master walked over to the him and ran his fingers along the edge of the restraints.    
He liked it. Much more than when he was the one trapped in it - now, with the Doctor helplessly hold down by the uncomfortable black restraints. Yes, that was certainly a thing he liked.    
Although it would look better without the brown suit…   
With a grin, the Master looked up in the Doctor’s eyes and said,

“You want me to let your Gramps go, right?”   
He leaned forwards so his face was just a few inches away from the Doctor’s and added:   
“So how about a deal? You do everything I want for…oh let’s say two hours? …And I let him go. None of my clones will harm him.”   
What’s one silly old man, when he can make his domination over his Doctor so much clearer?   
The Master reached up and opened the clasp of the gag and to free him from it.

”…A… and after those two hours?” asked the Doctor   
“No! Don’t do this, Doctor. I’m alright! Don’t give him what he wants!” protested Wilfred from the other side of the room, but the Doctor ignored him, holding the Master’s gaze.    
The Master’s smile got brighter and he answered, “He can go and you? It depends on how well you behave…”   
The Doctor swallowed shortly, considering the offer.    
Bound to this chair, he would hardly have the chance to escape without any help. Whatever the Master was planning, it would distract him …at least for a while and that could be long enough

"Deal…"    
“Good… now, you will not speak until I tell you otherwise… understood?”

Silence.

"Perfect."  

The grin on the Master’s face got brighter and he moved away, snapping his fingers shortly and pointing at the Doctor. He didn’t gave them an order out loud, but apparently he didn’t need to.  The clones quickly approached the bound Time Lord and pushed him out of the room, the Master walking behind them. A smug smile on his lips, he just laughed at the loud protests of the old man until the door shut behind them.    
The Doctor didn’t speak as ordered, but turned his head in the bonds as much as he could to see the Master walking next to the moving chair.  He knew he had question and suspicion written all over his face.   
The blonde just smiled ambiguously and said,

“Oh, you will see. I need to get my head free for a while. Over 6 million of me is good, but a little bit exhausting.”

Just a minute later the little group reach their destination.    
It was a luxury bedroom with a carpet, wooden walls, heavy velvet curtains on the windows and bedposts.  The lights were dim except the bright light bulbs on the side of the mirror.    
The giant mirror hung on the wall right in front of the bed starting right at the floor, two metres high and one-and-a-half metres wide and looking by the mechanism like it could be turned around, leaving a plain wall instead.    
It wasn’t now.

Once in the room the Master overtook them, stepping in front of the chair, and ordered the guards to stop. The Doctor looked up at him, slight resistance in his eyes.    
“Free him…” he said to the guards and continued specifically towards his prisoner:   
“You will get up. You still don’t have my permission to speak and will not move in any way apart from that.”  
 He took a step back to give his copies enough space to remove the restraints.    
There was a slight frown on the Doctor’s face, but he was glad to get out of the chair after so many hours. His whole body hurt from disuse.   
He stood up and looked down at the Master as he ordered the guards to leave and lock the room from the outside.    
Oh well, there went one option to get out of this…

Left alone, the older Time Lord just closed his eyes for a second, shutting off the voices in his head, minimizing the connection to his human clones.    
This wasn’t supposed to be for them.    
This was just his moment.    
His Doctor.    
The Master opened his eyes again, already a smirk on his lips, and started to walk around the younger Time Lord.    
“Take off your jacket,” he said calmly, one small step every fourth beat of the drums.    
The Doctor’s head moved slightly as he wanted to follow the Master’s movements, but he stopped himself before it could be construed as misbehaviour.    
His long fingers found the buttons, and he unbuttoned the jacket.  It slipped from his shoulders to the floor.    
“Continue with the shirt. Leave the tie on. Slowly,” was the next order to him and he obeyed it, trying to seem as emotionless as possible.

After one full circle around the Doctor, the last button was undone just as the Master stood in front of him again.   
His hands were about to take off the shirt completely when the Master ordered him to stop.  The Doctor raised an eyebrow, letting his hands fall to his sides.    
The blonde moved closer, slipping his hands beneath the fabric, along his shoulders, pushing it away.  
A faint shudder ran through the Doctor’s body as he touched him, and he gasped as the Master grabbed the tie, pulling him down by it. For the first time since the wasteland they were alone in a room and he could smell it. The faint scent of blood mixed with the Master’s own specific one.    
How many people had he eaten so far? Quite a few and now it seemed the number of victims was growing. No energy disruption since then.    
The Master ran one hand up his neck, to his jaw and said:   
“I allow you one sentence. One…so anything to say, Doctor?”   
“You want to do this now? You’re still dying… let me…”   
He didn’t finish it, earning the hand harshly slapping his face before the Master tugged at the tie again, his mouth against his ear.    
“I said one… You’re misbehaving…”  
He turned his head slightly, his lips touching the Doctor’s earlobe as he whispered:   
“I’ll have to punish you. Yes. I want to do this now and you do too”    
As a response he got a little sharp inhale from the younger Time Lord.    
Oh so gorgeously responsive, this regeneration.    
The Master loosened the grip on his tie, quickly removed it and pulled away, stepping back a few steps. Shortly he turned his head to the mirror, checking that he was still in the frame, and turned back to his prisoner.    
“Three steps forwards. Take off the rest of your clothes along with the shoes. Put them aside and get on your knees” he said calmly but his eyes a little bit darker than before.    
Yes, he liked this game already.

The Doctor knew he should find a way out.    
He should stop playing along and most of all stop enjoying the Master’s game.   
The Doctor stepped forwards, pressing his eyes shut because of the sharp light of the mirror lighting, and bowed down, taking off his shoes and socks.    
Looking straight at the other Time Lord, he opened the button of his trousers, yanked down the fly and along with his underwear pushed it down, stepping out of them in a smooth move.    
He took all of the things and threw them behind him, before turning back and slowly dropping on his knees, stubbornly looking up to the Master.

"Good boy… Now hold out your hands, wrist to wrist, and look up to the ceiling." 

The words were spoken with slight impatience, and before following the order the Doctor saw the Master grabbing into his pockets.

Oh what a brilliant sight. The Doctor, naked, on his knees, his hands in a begging position.    
He retrieved a longer black rope from his pocket, stepped closer and bound the wrists together, making sure the ropes were tight enough so they would form bruises later. He loved when his masterpiece left marks… and the sight of the black material on the Doctor’s white freckled skin.   
With the last knot, he got another gasp from the bound man and chuckled quietly:   
“Oh I’m not finished yet…”    
Thereupon he reached again into his pocket, his fingers quickly finding the rough leather band, and took out the red collar that was once around his own throat.  
Slowly he wrapped it around the Doctor’s neck, enjoying the little whimper when he strapped it too tight, but he loosened it a little bit seconds later for what he had in mind next.    
It looked marvellous on him, and the Master couldn’t resist. He pushed two fingers into the tiny space between the collar and the Doctor’s throat, laughing quietly as the Doctor gasped for air, being throttled by his doing.    
“Aren’t you gorgeous like this,” he almost purred in approval, running his fingers along the inside of the collar to the Adam’s apple and pulling at it.  The Doctor’s head tilted back a little bit further, the leather cutting into his skin just beneath the hairline. His breathing was shallow from the asphyxiation and he looked up to the Master with eyes half closed.   
“Stay just like that, hands down,” said the older Time Lord, moving his fingers out, up the Doctor’s neck and along his jaw, smiling as the Doctor followed the motion ever so slightly and then withdrew completely. The blonde took out a broader stripe of black silk from his pocket, ignored the slight disapproving frown on the Doctor’s face and blindfolded the kneeling man.    
He leaned in closer again and quietly spoke to him:

“You’ve misbehaved, my dear Doctor. You’re mine and you should know that. You’re going to show me that. You better make it good or I’ll tighten that collar until your respiratory bypass system has to compensate. I’ll bend you over and take you just like that. Without mercy, hard and without any preparation. Understood?”

The last words came out a hoarse growl, and he got a nod in response, the Doctor’s lips parted in a sigh.    
The Master straightened himself, pulled up his hoodie and shirt, finally getting rid of them, and opened his trousers, taking his cock out and pushing the fabric down so it wouldn’t get in the way.  
”Open your mouth,” he ordered, one hand around his shaft and with the other one he reached out, taking the Doctor’s chin between his thumb and index finger, nudging him to open his gorgeous filthy mouth for him.

The thin man obeyed, entirely lost in the darkness behind the blindfold, but he wasn’t surprised as the hand slipped back to his hair and the thick head of the other’s member was pressed against his parted lips. He asked him to make this good? He shall receive.  
The Doctor opened his mouth a little bit further to take him in, his tongue first just lightly brushing over the tip before he licked around the head, pushing the foreskin back within his tongue. The Master groaned at the sensation, guiding himself more into the willing heat.  
The Doctor’s tongue flattened as his mouth was filled with the hard member and his lips wrapped around it, causing the Master to close his eyes in pleasure and push in without waiting any longer. First the gagging reflex kicked in, but the younger Time Lord tried to relax and swallow around him.  With the first try a painful groan came from his throat and the vibration elicited a moan from the Master. The collar was making it harder to work his throat around him, pressing into his flesh, strangling him slightly.   
The hand in his hair was holding him in place for a few seconds, the Master obviously enjoying the feeling of power and the throat contraction around him as the Doctor tried to escape the pain.   
When he finally loosened the grip, the Doctor moved his head back immediately, managing to strain his tongue against the cock slipping out of his mouth, with every slight move creating delicious friction. Taking advantage of the new freedom, he didn’t wait for the Master to thrust into his throat again, but moved his head down by himself and then back again, giving him more and more of what he wanted.   
The loud growl he got in response echoed back from the wooden walls, and he moaned around him while repeating his caress. The Doctor didn’t care about the slight pain anymore.   
Now he played the game. His turn and he fully intended to drive him mad… well madder.

This wasn’t the plan at all, the Master thought as his fingers curled in the Doctor’s hair.   
He turned his head and another moan escaped him as he saw their reflexion in the mirror.   
Bound, naked, on his knees and aroused himself.   
That was his Doctor.   
He could watch his cock disappearing in his lover’s mouth, the swollen lips stretching around him, even the move in the other’s throat as he pushed in to the hilt.   
It would be so easy just to come like that, glorious even, but he had plans. Better plans.  The next time the Doctor pulled back, he said, clearly out of breath, “Stop.”    
The younger Time Lord didn’t obey immediately, almost lazily moving his tongue around him and the Master reached down, his fingers on his jaw, and finally the thin man stopped.    
“Good. Very good. I forgot how marvellous your oral fixation can be.”   
He slid his fingers along his cock, up to the other’s lips, flicking his thumb on the soft wet flesh, and chuckled at the slight whimper which too easily came from the Doctor.   
Perfect.   
Quickly he removed the rest of his clothes, just taking a small tube of lube out of his pockets and put it on the table next to the mirror. Without warning he grabbed down and pulled at the ropes around the Doctor’s wrists.    
“Up!” he said, dragging him along by the restrains.

The Doctor pushed one leg forwards and got up with a soft groan from the pain of the ropes gripping at him…  and loss… and _want_.    
Still he couldn’t see anything and shuddered as the other hand was on his chest. The Master pushed him back - no, more walked him back until his body hit an icy, sleek surface. His hands, still bound together, had been yanked up and pinned down by one hand against the… was it the mirror? Probably it was.   
The blindness was horrible and brilliant all at once. Every touch felt amazingly intensified, but he wanted to see him. They had fought so long without these little moments.    
“Master…,” he breathed out, turning his head slightly to one side.    
“I still like it when you use my name…,” came back a low voice, so close to him he could feel the warm breath on his face. Instinctively he bowed down his head just in time for his bruised lips to meet the Master’s.  The kiss was hard, passionate, and he tried to move his hands down, leaned into him and moaning shortly into the contact.   
Gods, he had missed this.    
As little as he wanted to admit it, he _did_ miss it… _him_.   
“No, come back…,” escaped him when the Master broke the kiss.

"How needy you are! Forgetting you still don’t have permission to speak," replied the older Time Lord, his lips brushing across the Doctor’s jaw, down to his neck, sucking at the skin, creating a small mark just above the collar. He pulled away to look at his work and noticed the building bruise from the collar all around the Doctor’s throat. With a chuckle he ran his fingers along it again and said, “You can speak now. How much do you want me to remove that blindfold and free your hands?”   
He opened the clasp of the collar, just to tighten it and make the Doctor gasp.   
“A lot… please,” answered the Doctor, tilting his head back against the mirror.   
The Master didn’t answer and let his hand slip down the other’s torso, dragging his nails gently above the nipples, down to the thin waist and prominent hipbones. Satisfied he laughed as the Doctor’s breathing hitched and brought his teeth to the crook on the base of his neck just beneath the collarbone, nibbling at this delicious part.

"M… Master…," murmured the younger Time Lord and moaned as the fingers went down to his erection, wrapped around it and squeezing. He wanted to ask or beg. He didn’t know, but every coherent though got extinguished as the Master started to move his hand on him, his lips against his skin.   
After giving himself to him and never getting enough attention himself, the pleasure was maddening. It was rough, just sweat and precum to ease the friction, but he couldn’t care less.  He rocked his hips up into the fist, moaning loudly just next to the Master’s ear.    
Brilliant…   
“More…,” he choked out, trying to set his own rhythm but got pressed harder against the mirror, the hand stopped and his protest got swallowed by another kiss.    
“Say please.”   
“Please.”   
“Again.”   
“Plee-eease.”

The Master laughed in delight and reached up, removing the blindfold with one move.   
The thin man pressed his eyes shut, his nerves screaming at him from the bright light and sensitive from the stimulation.   
Suddenly the heat of the other’s body was gone for a few seconds and the pressure on his wrists too, but he didn’t move, just turned his head to see the Master getting the lube from the table next to them.   
For the first time he got a look at him. Naked, sweat-damped blonde hair and darkened eyes.    
The Doctor didn’t speak, but let out a strangled noise as the tube clicked open.    
“Impatient, but you always were,” said the Master, getting back to him, pressing against him and pinning his wrist above his head again.   
The Doctor groaned noisily as the fingers returned to his cock, now slick with lubricant, which resulted in such a sweeter caress and the muscles of his lower half twitching in the wave of pleasure.  
“Please… don’t stop,” he murmured, looking down at his Master and reaching out with his own mind to his, making the Master gasp and his usually goldish eyes widen.   
He clearly hadn’t expected that.   
The Doctor repeated his words in Gallifreyan straight into his mind, projecting the pleasure through the connection, and they both moaned in unison, the Master’s fingers squeezing him unintentionally.   
“You don’t really think I’ll let you come like that, do you?” the Master said, his words hypnotically echoing in his mind as well as in his ears. His hand slipped down, the fingers sliding along his shaft to the base of his cock and for a few seconds paid attention to his testicles, until a slick finger ran along his entrance.   
“No…,” he moaned, his legs automatically spreading as the Master put more pressure on the twitching hole.  The thin man looked down in the Master’s eyes and gasped audibly as the teasing finger slipped into him, slowly working into his body.  
It did hurt, but the Master didn’t have mercy, only two times he drove into him, before adding a second finger. The Doctor gritted his teeth, trying convince his body to relax, when the fingers buried deep within him and the Master’s mind reached back to him, forcing into his mindscape and pushing the pain aside.   
He shouldn’t allow his captor to manipulate  him like that, but it felt _so good_.   
When the fingers moved inside of him, he knew it did hurt, but he felt only pleasure, his entire mind swallowed by the Master’s possession. He moaned every time the fingers pushed into him again, even yelped as the third finger was added.  
Soon his body reacted, the tight muscles relaxed and it didn’t need the telepathic blockade anymore.

Squirming beneath him, still the tight collar around his throat and hands bound above his head.    
This wasn’t just sex, this was art.   
The Master let his wrists go and quickly undid the knots, freeing the Doctor’s hands. At that he pushed his fingers deeper into him, crooking them just in the right place and pressed their lips together, the freed hands immediately running along his back and in his hair.   
He moaned shortly and withdrew, looking into the big brown eyes.    
“Now. Turn around, eyes shut, hands against the mirror and keep yourself open. You will get what you want.”

The Doctor nodded and groaned deeply as the fingers slipped out of his body and the Master dragged them on the inner side of his thigh. Panting, he stayed like that for a second before turning around, bending down, closing his eyes and press his palms on the cold glass. With a smile he pushed back, grinding his arse against the other’s hips and laughing shortly at the hiss from the Master.

"Misbehaving again," said the Master hoarsely, his hand smacking the Doctor’s arse sharply.   
Quickly he wrapped his lube-coated fingers around his own cock and spread the thick liquid on himself with a few strokes. Running his hand on the small of the Doctor’s back, he pressed the head of his member against the slick entrance and waited until the thin man pushed back with a slight whimper.    
Oh that gorgeous begging sound!   
He grabbed the other’s hips, his fingertips pressing just above the hipbones, and with one long thrust pushed through the tight ring of muscles and gasped at the sensation of the muscles stretching around him. Once deep inside of him, the Master bowed down, nudging the other’s mind again, and ordered:   
“Say it. I have this planet and I have you. Say you’re mine!”    
The Doctor didn’t answer from pure stubbornness.    
The Master let out an annoyed growl, pulled back and rammed into him, making him yelp from the pain.    
With a laugh the Master repeated his order, every word another harsh impulsion: “Say…you…are…mine!”

The last thrust was deeper and angled differently, hitting the luscious bundle of nerves within the assaulted body and the Doctor groaned, the pain almost gone.    
“Yours…,” he breathed out, his fingers curling on the glass when their bodies met again.

"Louder!" ordered the Master starting to move in a rhythm, very close to the one of the drums in his head, but still slower.   
“Yours!” cried out the Doctor, using his hands on the mirror to push back and meet the Master’s thrusts.

With a groan, the Master sped up in his thrusts, making sure he would always hit the prostate of his dear Doctor, making him shutter in pleasure. He wrapped one arm around the slim waist to make sure the other wouldn’t accidentally fall out of this position.   
Almost worshiping, he let his eyes trace up the Doctor’s body. Starting just where his cock disappeared inside, up the white freckled skin and as he noticed a mole between his shoulder blades he shortly bowed down to kiss it. He didn’t stop moving but loved the softer sound he got as a reaction to it, so he continued up to the collar, flicking his tongue on the bruises beneath and bit down just where the shoulder transitioned into the neck.

Just a simple thought was too much for his mind.    
The Doctor kept his eyes closed and rolled his hips in the rhythm of the thrusts into him, groaning as the teeth broke his skin. The sharp edge of this small pain was magnificent.   
He wanted _more_. More of the pleasure the Master was giving him.   
The other apparently heard him, since the hand slipped from his waist, the fingers wrapped around his dripping member and started to stroke him along with the thrusts.    
“Oh gods… please,” the Doctor cried out at the intensified feeling.    
The teeth moved away and he heard a panted correction next to his ear:   
“Not gods. ‘Master’.”    
“Yes… please… Master…,” he groaned.    
The Master’s other hand slipped up his torso to his throat, forced him to arch his back, tilt his head back. His hands lost their grip on the mirror.   
He swallowed, whining softly as he threatened to lose balance, when he heard the voice of the Master inside his head and aloud:

“Look at you!”

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw their reflexion in the mirror.   
First he saw the Master, still pounding into him but with a little bit less impulse, his face on his shoulder, sweat on his forehead, pleasure and joy displayed in his face. One hand was just above the collar under his jaw, the other one wrapped around his shaft, just the red tip showing on top of the fist.   
Then he saw the marks. Dark bruises beneath the tight collar and around his wrists, bite marks on the collarbone and a hickey above the red shinning collar.   
The whole picture felt voyeuristic and absolutely perfect.   
His eyes fell shut again with a long moan.

The Master turned his head to the Doctor’s neck and pushed in deeper and more vigorous again, forcing the Doctor to press his hands against the mirror again. He let go of the other’s throat and straightened himself up, setting up a faster rhythm, determined to make his Doctor come.   
His own body started to tense up as he came closer to his climax and from the moans and cries which were growing louder every meeting of their bodies. He wouldn’t be the first to come.   
Now it was him intensifying the connection between their minds and intertwining them, making the Doctor feel how he feels around him. How it feels _taking_ his body. Making him _his_.   
It elicited a delicious scream from his lover and he could almost feel the incredible tension in the Doctor’s abdomen by himself.   
A few more thrusts.

With a loud scream, absolutely blinded, the Doctor was pushed over the edge.   
Feeling both the real pleasure and the transmitted one was too much to bear. His back arched and he came in the Master’s hand, his come on his stomach and running down the other’s fingers.   
He heard a yelp from the other as the orgasm caused the muscles inside of him clench around the member still moving within.   
His arms gave up, but the Master seemed to expect that and pushed him two steps forwards against the mirror. The Doctor turned his head so he was pressed with the cheek against the cold glass and he felt the Master’s lips brush against the edge of his jaw, his deep moans so close to his ear.   
“Master…,” he whispered, his voice disappearing in the loud noises of the other, but not in their minds.   
His oversensitive body started to protest, but he wouldn’t dare to express it and just enjoyed the groans of the blonde Time Lord. The Master’s thrusts were harder and more frantic than ever before and he came with a scream, maybe a hint of triumph in it.

Panting, the Master pressed himself against the Doctor, his mind delightfully empty within the afterglow. Since it wasn’t the most comfortable position, he withdrew from the other’s body, smiling at the gasp from him. He grabbed his hips and turned him around, back against the mirror again, and pressed their lips together, still possessive and bruising, but as welcomed as before.   
The corner’s of the Doctor’s lips twitched into a smile and the Master pulled back.   
“Something funny?”  
“No… just… you look good.”  
“Oh are you getting sentimental now?” smirked the Master at him, reaching up to his throat to remove the collar.   
“Isn’t that allowed after sex?” answered the Doctor, his hands on the Master’s back, but obviously the answer was “no”, since the older Time Lord stepped back and cocked his head to one side, first a cold look followed by the amused insanity he was used to.   
“No… not for you…. I saw into your mind… you didn’t even realise…”   
He stepped back to him, his hand pulling at his hair and forcing his head back.   
“You thought you could escape after this, didn’t you?”  
“N… No…”  
“Bad Doctor… Now get dressed and you better hurry. We don’t want Gramps to have problems, do we?” he ordered pushing him towards his discarded clothes. 

The Master took out a bottle of scotch and watched him putting on the suit again, quite delighted seeing that the bruises around his wrists and neck were still visible.   
”Turn around and two steps back.”  
The Doctor frowned and obeyed, his legs hitting something hard. Quickly he turned around and saw the chair again.  
"Oh no, you don’t want me to get back into this, do you?!"  
The Master laughed, paced to him and placed his hand on his torso, pushing him back. The Doctor fell on the chair.  
"Yes I do. What did you expect? That I let you go? I’m not as idiotic as you are, dear Doctor."  
Quickly, he grabbed the Doctor’s wrist and make him yelp in surprise at the pain.   
“Those should be your a reminder to whom you belong.”  
 He leaned down and kissed him.   
The Doctor didn’t respond this time.   
Stepping away, the Master shouted for the guards and ordered them to restrain him again and take him away, back to the room where this whole incident had started.


End file.
